irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:General Wild Dog
Egon Eagle 18:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Knock it off Look I can understand that you want this wiki to behave like other wikis. However that does not work here. Prior before I came here, no one made any articles, no one made anything resembling anything and all articles were unnotable. In fact just like your edits, the majority of the pages were filled with bad grammar, non-sense writing and incredible vague descriptions of what happened in the episode. I can understand that you want to document Irate gamer episodes without explaning anomalous events or the creative process of the show. By wiki guidelines themselves, none of these pages should exist and the wiki shouldn't exist as Irate Gamer has been consider "not notable". Thus the rules are quite different here than on other wikis. These articles you are editing have been there for years, meaning that is acceptable in their current form. Also if you chose to do this, that means you must do it on every other episode and not just the ones you want to do them on. So I expect you to do every episode article and not just contra and other contra games. Which you are not doing, which the definition of destructive "one issue" writing. This is violation of wiki guidelines and I recommend you stop. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) : I am also sure that we have had this dicussion before. White knighting is also against the rules of the wiki. You must be as objective as possible when editing MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: It has been five hours since I made my offer and you continue to do nothing? Where is your enthusiasm now that you have opportuntity to edit without hacking apart my work, insulting me repeatedly, threatening me with violence, insulting the administrator repeatedly and patting yourself on the back by claiming that you're "making this wiki notable"? I will put my offer in terms you can understand and this is ON your talk page now because you refuse to behave rationally. I have literally given you an opportunity to put your own work on a page written by you which I will feature on the episode page. I have given you an opportunity to create original content, that doesn't stub anyone's toes or authority, without censorship and without any edit warring... AND you have refused to take it. My offer is still valid for another 48 hours, but after that I'm reporting you for what you've done today if you continue to do nothing. I wonder what it says about you when you say you want to contribute and do things properly but do nothing when given an opportunity to do something. Perhaps it's because you'd rather insult people, plagiarize other people's work and drag IG fans further into the mud? MrKillUltraTM (talk) 00:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I have rescinded my offer because you have attempted to ban me again, after I have given you everything you could possibly want because you wanted to get me banned because you have a one issue problem. Goodbye and I have also filed my report. I'd just like to remind you one last time that egon eagle left the page the way it was... the same guy your trying to tell to ban me (which you tried to do years ago)... you don't learn do you?.MrKillUltraTM (talk) 16:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC)